Rosario and Redemption
by papern00b451
Summary: A mysterious person came forth to Isaac's grave in Sheol and bestow him a second chance to live normal again...for a price that is. Now he'll be sent to Yokai Academy and befriended a normal human who his parents mistaken it for a normal school, yet they were wrong. Now, he'll guide his friend of his moral doings and act upon the school of his dreaded cursed that he holds.
1. Restoration

**Okay, this is another fan-fiction crossover I'm going to make as I re-watch Rosario Vampire in January, by God I missed the show since I didn't watch it for 5 freaking years!**

**Anyway to stop bitching of my nostalgic behavior, this crossover I'm making is Binding of Isaac, yes! 'The' Binding of Isaac which her mother went into religious psychotic frenzy, Isaac went to the basement, killing random shit, kill mother, and face judgment…yeah, the Binding of Isaac you're thinking.**

**Anyhow, the Headmaster still see Isaac as a potential to have salvation and redemption of his past when God told him to remove him from the underworld and grant access to his school, he'll teach him how to be a human again while carrying his burden cursed when he was a child that it didn't go away when he was deceased. To add a bonus, he predict Isaac will be Tsukune's partner, semi-protector, and adviser to him in moral or very sticky situation if he falls into innermost mental conflict to do Isaac's past mental experience or religious affiliation.**

**By the way, I don't own any copyrighted infringement okay?**

**So let's get this short story already!**

* * *

**Rosario and Redemption**

_"By faith Abraham, when he was tested, offered up Isaac, and he who had received the promises offered up his only begotten son, of whom it was said, "In Isaac your seed shall be called," concluding that God was able to raise him up, even from the dead, from which he also received him in a figurative sense." (Hebrews 11:17–19, NKJV)_

Chapter 1/Prologue: The Binding Restoration

(Somewhere within a dark void)

(A mysterious stranger)

Walking within the darkest depths of Sheol, I received a message from God that there was a child who damned himself over his mortifying guilt, and yet he still mourns of his old burdens that he unknowingly committed…but there's something special about the child when he suffocated in the chest that he purposely trapped himself in.

Why does God called upon me? Well the Lord asked me to liberated his already broken soul, restore his normality that was taken from by his mother, and giving upon him a second chance to live 'normally' of who he was previously.

In other words, give him another chance to be a normal human again…for a price that is if he embraced it.

You see, the price is that he must go to trials of my school and test him if he's worthy to go back to the human world to live his life again. But if he doesn't pass my just terms, he wouldn't feel God's warmth and forever feel the coldness of Sheol's darkness for all of his eternity in there even he gets out, he would still feel the void darkest burdens wrapping around his lost soul, following him, haunting him, and cursed him forever with no exorcism to redeem him.

Its 'his' decision of what path he chooses and what road he'll walks in, not mine to interfere.

Wandering in the chilly, stone darkness that unholy creatures roam within here, I spotted something ahead of me that made my nerves vibe from the amass tribulation that's radiating out.

It was a golden trimmed chest with beautiful refined maple wood…that the boy is kept in to self-punishment himself.

This particular child is quiet…fascinating.

* * *

(The Child)

The suffering…the guilt…the burden…I can't stand this tribulation of what I did!

The voices in my head kept screeching me to do things of what they want in this dreaded darkness, why did I deserve this punishment?!

They endlessly talking to me in threats or sympathy, I just want to stop now!

"Isaac?"

"ISAAC!"

"_Isaac?"_

"**Isaac."**

"**ISAAC!"**

"_**Isaaaaaacccccc…"**_

The many voices spoke within my head, I don't know which one is actually mine, but the last one gives me a grimacing rage yet woe when I keep listening to its pleads.

"_You shall be redeemed Isaac." _Who-who said that? I never heard another voice spoke to me, was it God speaking while I'm in pain?

"_Your fate isn't over yet dear child…" _In the abyss of darkness that I lay in, I saw a giant hand reaching down to me, ready to let me out of the chest that I grieved upon.

"_You're not even done here Isaac; you still need to fulfill your atonement and normality if you want to feel God's warmth again." _

When the large hand wrapped around my naked pale body, strain in unholy marks, I begin to lift out from the darkness that I was in.

Then I saw the light…the light I once saw.

Then everything went to black.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry this was pretty short but I'm busy with other stories that I've planned, the next chapter will be much longer and focusing on Tsukune and Isaac's interaction. So I say this again, sorry for the short chapter.**

**Anyhow, see you again when I'm finish writing my other projects.**


	2. 1st sinner

**Howdy again, here's part two of Rosario and Redemption while I was writing my chapters of other stories. So here's the interaction with Tsukune and Isaac in the bus along meeting Moka later.**

**Also, I'm going to add the Rebirth characters, items in the story and the remake is pretty freaking awesome!**

**So enjoy and note: Isaac sort of changes his perspectives very randomly in certain sections of the chapter. Also I was thinking of a Christmas slash Halloween with a Krampus Holiday special chapter but December pass and I didn't time to write all the chapters for this by the time because I'm spending my time over my personal life.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Life and the first Sinner

(Tsukune)

God, I couldn't believe I'm going to be enrolled in this odd Private Academy even though I'm terribly sucking at my grades in middle school-and yet I wonder on how in Kami's name that my Dad met a random stranger in the streets and enroll me in this unknown school?! Is this guy even eligible in education?!

Well, let just pray to God and hope for the best that this place doesn't kill me for 10 seconds.

Wearing my standard school uniform that consists of green uniforms and brown pants, I stand near the Bus Stop waiting for my ride to get here.

Waiting for a couple of seconds, I heard something in my right…sounds like it's my ride.

Turning to my right, I saw the School Bus few feet away from me and heading towards to my direction, definitely my ride.

Waiting for the bus to stop next to me in this breezy month of September, I suddenly felt a dangerous yet a depressing aura in the air that makes me want to shiver yet sympathize for it. Why am I feeling this way?

Wondering of why I'm this way that suddenly came out of nowhere. The Bus stopped right in front of me, halting my thoughts over it.

As the Bus slowly opened its door, the guy who's driving this vehicle let out a dangerous aura around him that tells you he'll immediately kill you without even looking at you, making my nerves jitter when I get closer to him.

The guy wore a suit that you probably see in some formal, rich transportation vehicle that the wealthy people can ride in, but this guy doesn't feel right in that category. He has the classic, sharp mustache that you don't see very often in the modern world, and smoking a brown cigar in his mouth…is there a regulation law that you can't smoke in public places or specific vehicles?

And why did I used the past tense of wore? Well he's making me want to piss my pants right now and the suit I mention before doesn't fit the social norm he's in!

Cautiously walking up on the stairs of the bus, the Bus Driver instantly turns his head towards me and let out a menacing aura which high likelihood I'm pissing my pants now. His eyes glowed bright white and made a sadistic grin that made me want to figuratively shit bricks!

"Watch yourself boy, the kid who's sitting in the back of the seat is a transfer student. Just be kind to him and he may return a favor for you. Possibly, he'll change his outlook on life." Looking at the backseat of what the Bus Driver meant. There in front of me is a kid that looks like he's in my age, sitting in the back, and completely unfazed by me or the Bus Driver's aura that he's irradiating out.

Who's this person and why isn't he wearing his School Uniform?

Looking at his appearance, he's wearing a casual black hoodie that covered entirety of his eyes (But the hoodie feels very **sinister** for some reason?), gray faded jeans that slightly gives him a rebel look, and a pair of plain black, white sneakers to cover his feet.

The most, oddest thing about him is that his skin looks deadly pale and somehow little bluish in my own naked eye. I completely forgot about the Driver's aura, only focusing on the transfer student seeing I'm not the only one here.

Casual walking up to the transfer student and sitting next to him in the left side of the backseat, I look at his items and he appears to be he came from America in my own assumption.

He has a black backpack that contains school materials or other 'things' inside that I don't know. He held a black I-pod in his left hand listening to a tune that's pretty loud, sounded like he's listening to classical music. Third, he's out of the social school uniform he's in. Hearing that the U.S doesn't support school dress code in certain schools which made me slightly envy of them having much more freedom than here, but it fairs it though since I also heard that they have a lot of smug assholes in their public schools, not valuing education and just be social dicks to everyone without a care. Just like the rest of the schools around the world.

Looking at him, he seems so…sad.

When the bus started to move, I decided to break a conversation with him and hoping he speaks Japanese.

"So…who are you?" Speaking in my native language to him, he slowly turns his head to me and spoke fluently but his voice sounded like he's literally dead.

"_Isaac, just Isaac friend_…**anyhow, hast thou got a good childhood life or a tribulation, desperation one? Shalt I shed pity onto thou?"** In the beginning, he spoke in fluent Japanese, but the rest was English. Luckily, I took some English classes in middle school and catch some familiar words, but the rest…I don't have a freaking clue, but it sounded like he use the old, archaic, and elegant English yet in a painful tone he used.

Who is he exactly?

* * *

(Isaac)

Listening to **'Everlasting Hymn-Ridiculon' **in my I-pod, I try to maintain my normality within my innermost mind to suppressed the voices that give upon me grief, my burdens that give me my sins, and my tribulations that give me my desperation, only my peace brake away when this stranger spoke upon me, giving me his trivia questions of who I am.

But who I am now is gone, only that remains of my identity is the existence of my suffering in the age of the toddler where he faced judgment under God and face upon his mother's wrath to prove God's will to him.

I stared upon this kid, rambling on about trivia questions and having a normal life than me that I envy upon-oh no.

"Isaac, is he your Yūjin? **Make him feel betrayed just like me as I betrayed the son.**" No, not THEM AGAIN!

Gripping my head to suppress the Judas that spoke to me with his sinful tongue, I kept my cool and held my gentleness to this kid before my inner-calamity spread to make this kid share my unfortunate guilt onto him.

"Hast thy friend eat Eden's apple? Would he betray God and shalt feel thy and O' Lord's wrath? **Pitiful boy and thy sins…" **Eve, the source of my archaic words and pain to give me strength and smite my fools in utter pain…I wish I can stop speaking of her tongue when I socialized someone.

Trying to silent the voices that speak within my head, the kid suddenly snapped me out and got my attention.

"Why are you speaking to yourself, you're really acting weird you know with your native langue you're speaking?" Did I say it out loud? Eve seems despise him for her personal reasons. Fortunate enough, his native language is Japanese and he would probably start freaking out right now if he knows of what I exactly say or Eve's saying since she speaks painful, old English.

Why do I have this odd feeling…is this normality that I didn't feel forever?

When someone nudging my shoulder that probably the kid next to me is doing, Eve's influence in my mind is currently emptied 'for now' and now I can socialized with the stranger who's sitting next to me.

"Just a health conditions my friend and sorry for using my old English dialects, a habit you say. I didn't catch your name by the way?" Having the mentality to chat now, I ask my peer's name and gave out a smile when I questioned him.

"You're kind of weird you know? My name's Tsukune Aono, pleasure to meet you." While we're about to chat with each other normally without the interference with the voices, his phone rang and he lifted next to his ear to answer the person's call.

"Kyō-Chan? Yeah I'm in the bus? What research? *beep* *beep* Kyōko? Darn it, the receptions dead." While he's chatting someone in the phone who he called the person kyōko, we entered the tunnel that lead us to the school where he immediately lost connection entirely which we entered the barrier to stop any signals that goes through of not letting anyone know we actually existent…probably he doesn't know what we're heading to.

I know he's human and hold a strong virtuous, pure soul radiating out of his body as I feel it, but can't smell it, hear it, or see it. Only kinesthetically feel it which I don't know how I got this odd sensation feeling when I get close to someone who's truly alive near me. Yet, I wonder why the headmaster decided to let him enter to his school since it'll haunt him forever? Probably God will tell of our fate when we encounter it.

* * *

(Tsukune)

When we entered the tunnel, I instantly lost connection with my cousin kyō, making me question if this school used internet or any wireless devices. Dad, why did you bring me into this crappy place?

Reaching in the end of the darkness, the scene I saw question if my dad's completely insane or very completely reckless because I'm in some Horror Movie!

The setting of this place feels like a freaking Halloween town with dead trees everywhere, a blood red ocean in a far off distance from the cliff, a pumpkin scare crow greeting us, and the school in the far end of the forest looks really gothic…how the heck did my Dad enrolled me in this school again?!

As we stepped out from the bus, Isaac is completely unfazed with the scenario we're in and suspected that this would happen with all the creepy crap everywhere.

When we got our luggage at hand, the Bus Driver smirked at us and warned me to be mentality prepare, I was freaking confuse of what he meant but my buddy Isaac seems do not care of what he said.

The warning he gave me is about the transfer student that I befriended with. Said he'll be my protector to survive in the school.

This is the warning he gave me.

"Careful Kid, don't suspect him of what you suspected to be. He'll probably go to save your ass many times so stick close to him."

Hearing his last warning, the bus's engine begins to run; leaving us on our own without a clue of what the hell is going on here!

"Kami, that guy's creepy, isn't that right Isaac?" Looking back to the transfer student, he stands there silently for a couple of seconds until he turned his head towards me and gave out a friendly smile without a care of the situation we're in.

"Don't worry about him, let just head to the academy and hope for the best of what it offers." He begins to walk towards the school in the forest and I was getting suspicious of him. He suddenly had gotten 'way' too friendly and very optimistic around the atmosphere we're in.

But hey, it's your friend is a friend. What could possibly go wrong?

Catching up to Isaac, we walk in same the dirt path and the woods around me giving me the creeps with no end of what so ever. Isaac again completely ignores the environment we're in and keeps continuing on. I decided to ask a question of why he isn't afraid here.

"Isaac, are you bugged out by this place we're in? This place really gives me the creeps like something is stalking us?" We keep walking and he seems to have sympathy to my answer as he spoke honestly.

"I've seen scarier stuff when I was a child, but now everything is returning back to me that I remembered…excluding the 'infantcide' part. That's how I got this 'condition' and the 'stranger' allow me to be here." You experience like this and what Condition did you mean-wait…what did you said in the last part of 'excluding' something?

When I about to question him any further, Isaac suddenly stopped and raise his left hand in front of my face, alerting me that something is dangerous close by to us.

When I about to ask him of what's going on right now, I then heard it.

*Creak* *Creak* *Creak*

It sounded like something moving behind us and I'm starting to freak out with passion here!

Somehow it sounded like tires?

*Creak* *Creak* *Creak*

"What the hell is that Isaac? Isaac?" Looking back at Isaac when I ask him of what is that thing? He was nowhere to be found in the forest…you gotta' be freaking kidding me! He abandoned me, that freaking traitor!

* * *

(Isaac)

I was hiding within the trees, leaving no choice but to abandon Tsukune for me to seek the unknown danger that's heading his way, leaving him to think I'm a Judas.

As I felt the sensation of the **Spirit Of The Night** inside of my mind. My body felt transparent and ready to stalk the stalker who's heading towards my only friend.

Passing through tree by tree without dodging them as I intangible passed through the dead barks, I saw our stalker.

It's a beautiful pink haired woman who let out a positive aura…but deep inside, I felt menacing creature roaming within her, ready to kill or subjugating to the unholy being that sealed away from reality.

If she let out her true nature and sincerely harms my friend, you'll not see the mercy of my soul or the light of day for eternality of your atrocities.

"Yes Isaac, let the rage **and blood frenzy run inside of you**!" Ignoring and suppressing the voice of Samson of who he held my bloodshed, my violence, and my strife within my mind, I watch the stranger approaching Tsukune on her bike.

She seems legit for now, but if she shed blood of the innocents, suspects me I'll spite upon you.

Transparently moving my body through the woods, I got close enough to the stranger's bike; ready to stop when she's about to ran over Tsukune.

This one is an accident, not an attempt, I sense she's lacking of any blood or other words 'food' in her body to function correctly and she's definitely losing her sight.

"_Please Isaac, shed mercy upon her, not violence as God wouldn't appreciate without reason."_ Yes Maggy, I'll bring remorse but I'll resort to violence if she committed a sin to us.

Now you'll know of what happened next.

* * *

(Tsukune)

Without someone to talk to, I begin to panic like hell and start speed walking to get away from the 'thing' that's making the noise.

But when I kept walking, the noise is getting louder and louder, I think it's catching up to me!

Looking behind me to see the 'thing' is still following me when the noise suddenly stopped, I looked up in the sky to find some sort of…bat, hamster thing flying and can talk?

"Am a Bat-a-chuu~!"

Hah, probably false alarm of what thinking…but my false alarms were completely false.

When I about to turn towards the dirt pathway that leads to the academy, I heard an "Eep!" sound behind me who sounded clearly female and I felt something close to my back...what the in the God's name?

Looking behind me one more time, there in front of me is Isaac who I thought abandoned me is back and…holding a bike with a pink haired girl who starting to panicking, riding on it?

"Here is the source of the sound and she seems to have vision problems when she about to ran over you." While still holding the bike while explaining the weird noises was, I saw her…white panty's in my eyes.

While Isaac put down the bike that the girl is riding in, my nose starting to bleed of the arouse pleasure of what I saw.

"Sorry about almost running over you. I'm having a major blood lost and my vision begins to blur to do it. Luckily, your friend here stopped me from running over you." When the girl claimed she have anemic, I saw her…face.

Her face completely bloomed with beauty and innocents, her pink hair looks completely natural, very silky in my perspective, and her gracious green eyes make me want to love her more.

In other words, she's beautiful and she doesn't look like she lost any blood!

As she got out of her bike, she notices of my nose bleeding that's dripping out blood.

She noticed of my nose bleeding and grabbed a napkin from her uniform and insists of the damage she had done to me even though she didn't harm me at all.

When she got closer to help me, she suddenly got into a trance like state and invading my personal bubble here.

What the heck is she doing?

* * *

(Isaac)

Uh oh, I sense the girl getting very instinctive of what she's doing and she might bite his neck when she smell his mortal blood in the air and imminent-

"Chuuuuuuu~!" That stand corrected, I saw her biting his neck and he begins to panic…now this is really upsetting me. Stealing someone's blood without their consent isn't building a friendly relationship here.

I may forgive of what she's doing since it's very instinctive when you're being a vampire and I was once one before, but I don't want to see him dried up like a plastic bag!

"_**If you would, you just snatch her panties and hide it; she'll never see it coming when you put a rock on her when she's unconscious. It'll be a good profit to sale it to the damned hussies."**_ Please to the Dear Lord, Cain I don't need your satisfaction of greed when my friend is being leeched to death.

"Get off of him! You know that's just wrong!" Pulling her by the waist to stop her from draining his bloody essence, this pink haired girl has God forsaken, unholy amount of strength in her that she outmatches mines. But luckily, it got her attention when she felt something in her waist and heard my cries over her gluttonous blood consumption.

Letting go of his neck, she stands in her feet and begin to apologize tremendously of her actions with Tsukune lying in the floor, shocked of what she did to him.

"Sorry! His blood taste really delicious but I can't control myself of the exotic flavor it's letting out!" Ignoring her pleads of forgiveness, I ran forth to Tsukune if my friend is okay.

"Hey, are you okay Tsukune because the pink girl bite your neck?" Letting out my hand to him, he rubbed his neck if it's bleeding and he grabbed onto my palm using his right arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay Isaac, it's weird it isn't bleeding-and why did you do that?" Looking back at the Pink haired girl who he questioned her, she poked both of her index fingers in a shy or embarrassment way and explain it to us.

"Well my name's Moka Akashiya and you see…I'm a vampire." Already knowing her true nature when I felt every essence inside of her, unfortunately for Tsukune, he didn't understand of what she meant by that and stand there completely confused.

"Um…do you two hate...vampires?" Looking back at Tsukune, he's now really confused of what's going on but he plays along with the girl named Moka, seeing this as a joke.

"I don't mind about them, they're very individualistic if you ask me." Yup, he's completely oblivious of her nature and continues to flatter her without knowing the true natures of vampires.

Lightly punching him in the shoulder to knock it off of what he's doing since he has no idea of the situation we're in, I reply my comment to her of how I feel about vampires.

"They're okay, but I'm slightly unease of them you know…but they're okay in my list." Not wanting to offend of her true nature, she happily smile at us and tackled us both to the ground, enjoyed that she have two new friends now.

"So we're friends?" Yeah…this going to be an interesting adventure we're going to have and having this…odd feeling.

Is this happiness?

* * *

(Yokai Academy Halls)

(1 hour later)

"I'm telling you my friend; she's going to be a bad influence to you when you keep getting closer to her." Having an argument with Tsukune in the halls, telling him not to get into a relationship with Moka, unluckily he utterly denies my claims thinking I'm nuts and just envious.

"Why should I? I think you're getting jealous because of me." *Sigh* denying the inevitable of what he'll find out about her.

"I'm not envious Tsukune, just…having bad mojos about her, 'real' bad mojos about her." Walking to our classroom which both of us have the same class, he scowled at me of this 'mojo' I meant.

"What do you mean you're getting bad feelings about her? I feel she's really nice and doesn't harm anyone." You know what? Fine, you'll have your little date with her, but please don't freak out when you really find out of her true nature and this place to do your lack of perspective.

"*sigh* Fine, you'll have your date with Moka but trust me, she's letting out a bad vibe in her inner-soul and I don't like it, just…be careful around her okay? When you find out, just please don't freak out and flee from this school." Giving Tsukune a friendly advice not to do anything stupid when he finds out about this place and be vigilant when getting close to Moka, but in complete adversity, he didn't understand my meanings as he shrugged it off like it's a hoax to him.

"Yeah whatever, let just get to our class before the bell rings." Groaning to myself that this kid cannot be convinced by words, I'll let fate decide of what he does now. For the better or for the worst of what he'll do within this school, I just don't want him to die like this.

Finally reaching to our classroom number, we step inside and found a very cheerful cat lady greeting every student who passes by her with "Nya!" or "Meow!" in English, happy to see everyone's starting anew freshman year in this 'secretive' school we're studying in…is she really that joyful of seeing her students arrived?

Getting to my assigned seat, everyone in this room bringing deadly envious or curious eyes upon me, probability the clothing I'm wearing than the traditional school clothing, already deducing I'm from the U.S.A by observing my appearance.

Then I heard chatters upon my peers on opinions of me, envy from the males and compliments from the females.

"Hey, is that kid a transfer student because he looks like he came from America?"

"Yeah, why he's wearing the clothing than our shitty ones? I'm really jealous of him."

"Hey, the boy is kind of cool…if you ask me, he looks very mysterious yet…depressing and deadly?"

"Yeah, something about him makes me want to cry and feel guilty for some reason?"

My peers can't understand me and they don't know of my past, if they feel my burdens, they'll feel my desperations of my sins. If they know my past, they'll know my end and the redemption I'm dealing upon.

Continue walking to my desk, I sat down onto my chair which lies behinds me is a sinful, sadistic creature which who know no morals at all…he'll be the first to feel my wrath when he commit a atrocities on my friends, **he'll have no satisfaction, only desperation and tribulation when he faced upon me.**

"**YES ISAAC! TEAR HIS FUCKING THROAT TO THE GROUND AND SUCK HIS BLOOD FOR LUST!" **Suppressing the voice of Samson's down before he can invade my body and do something really gruesome here. I look around to find where Tsukune is sitting at.

Behind me in the right side of the room, there's Tsukune lying in his imagination world about the school he had not foreseen and how he wants to date Moka. Oh, you'll see the surprise my dear friend and I hope you don't go into deep hysteria after this.

As everyone is present in class except for the two empty desks, Ms. Nekonome our cat teacher begins the school's introduction.

"*Nya~* Welcome to Yokai Academy, I'm your Homeroom Teacher Ms. Nekonome Shizuka." Well our Homeroom teacher seems to be nice, but when she mentions the monster part of the school, Tsukune literally almost got a heart attack when he heard about this.

"You already know this; the academy is built for monsters to blend in human society." Looking back at Tsukune, he was in his little daydream bubble until he heard the word 'monster.' His heart rose ten times faster and panic begin to stir in his mind when she continues lecturing on about the Monster rules in this school. Like "stay in your human forms." Which I doubt it since I lost my humanity when resurrected or 'transcend' by many sinister people called it, and when she said "Don't tell who you are." I can't define who am I now or what monster I stand in.

I'm just another **damned** soul in this forsaken world that Hell gives upon us…

"*Pfffhhh* Rules are fucking boring, hey Teach'? Is it okay we eat the humans and molest their female spawns? That would be the most awesome fucking way to live life." What…did…**you…SAY?!**

My ire arises within me that many of the voices in my mind wanting to him to be punished for his atrocities of molesting woman or just want to torture him for the fun of it.

"_**His atrocities must not ago unpunished, shed no ruth on him, and he must decease before our mouth touches his wicked blood."**_

"**YES! RIPPED HIS ASS APART AND CUT HIM TO SHRED WITH MY LITTLE STRAIGHT RAZOR!"**

"How rude, this man have no bound with virtues or moral value to women, he must be descend to Sheol with us!"

"_Aye, robbed his crap and get away with it if you can!"_

"Should I recite the book of **Belial to him?"**

Trying to suppress the voices again before they can spray blood in this room, I cursed him in fit of rage within my tongue of the foreign language that I spoke to him.

"מקווה שאתה סובל בגיהינום **(Hope you suffer in Hell.)" **I don't know what I just spat on him but he heard my quiet voice and confused of what I exactly said to him.

"The hell did you just said to me transfer student, cause' that sounds a threat to me." Before I can explain anything to him, I feel Tsukune's soul quivering in fear of the place he's in and seeing the guy's tongue making him more nervous as ever.

Trying to calm his nerves down before he get discovered, I turn my head to him and slightly raise my open palm that directly near my chest, to signal him to calm down before he gets caught along letting him know, that I know he's a human.

* * *

(Tsukune)

Shit! Shit! Shit! Am I really in some monster school because I saw the guy name Saizou let out his huge ass tongue to me and I'm fucking panicking here!

Before he can notice me, I turn to Isaac in wonder if he's a monster as well since we've met each other and getting along in the bus?

Looking at Isaac-Kun, I saw him raised his hand slightly and nodded to me, knowing who I am and telling me to calm my ass down before I get caught or be killed instantly by them.

Thank God I have a friend that knows my true identity, and I wonder how Isaac knows that I am a human being since…he's a…what is he? Or I'm just being paranoid that our teacher was joking?

* * *

(Isaac)

Seeing his 'Consternation' getting eased down, I heard the front classroom door open.

Turning my head to the person who opened it, it was no other than Moka herself. The pink haired vampire we encounter in the woods an hour ago.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei; I was lost in the hallways trying to find your room." When she apologized to our teacher, many males were fascinated by her looks.

Her presence sparked lust upon the male peers and compliment her looks without shame or regret of what they've said, making me really upset of their actions.

"Who-who is she!"

"Those beautiful emerald eyes sparkle upon us!"

"That long silky pink hair!"

"She's gorgeous!"

While my male peers were making flirty compliments which aren't arousing to our vampire friend here, she's completely uncomfortable of what they're saying to her and wanting to flee from them far away as possible from the idolatry of lust.

Walking across the room to find her desk, her eyes observed around to find it until she found two of us…this wouldn't be good as grand sin of envy will boil in this room.

Staring upon us two, she suddenly then leaps and tackled us two where all the male students begin to fume in envy of what they've heard or saw.

"Tsukune-kun and Isaac-kun, you two are here in my class!" While Moka cheerfully hugging us two, I feel extreme, deadly vibe of envy radiating out from our peers and it wasn't good at all for us.

"Who are those two faggots?"

"How the hell she knows them?"

"I'll rip them in half!"

Yup, our school life will be 'much' more difficult here and keeping an eye on Tsukune of making sure he doesn't end himself of what we're going up against to do the jealousy from our peers.

* * *

(In the hallways)

Walking with my two current friends, I feel the eyes of envious males staring upon us three and ready to tear us apart to snatch Moka away from us. Tsukune really should listen to me to avoid her but no.

It gotten really worse when I did my small introduction of myself in the classroom and letting me know how envious the males were that we're to hang out with Moka.

_(Flashback)_

"_*Nya* Settle down students, before I begin to teach. We have a new transfer student here within our monster academy! Isaac-Kun, are you present?" When our feline teacher called upon my name, many males were staring at me in sour distaste, thinking in a wrong idea of me being with Moka. I'm just a friend of Tsukune for O' Lord's sake._

_Getting up from my seat, walking towards the chalkboard, and turn around to face my peers, (which many despise me) I did my introduction in the classroom for the worse._

"_My name's Isaac, just Isaac…I'm from the U.S in North America and sent here into this school to get an education…am I done Sensei?" Finishing my introduction in class, I still felt the deadly sin of envy in the air, feeling my peers disliking me even more._

_O' God in heaven, please give me safety upon us three and give us strength when the day of strife arrives._

(Flashback ended)

Remembering the really bad presentation of me which ended up targeting myself, many of the male peers wanted us dead or trying to plot something very…'devious.' As we continuing on walking through the halls, many of our peers begin to spout in envy at us.

"Those bastards are asking for trouble!"

"Yeah, why the fuck she's hanging out with those two faggots than us?!"

"I really want to shred them into pieces!"

Really wanting to flee from them to avoid blood spilling in our school, I spotted Ms. Moka suddenly dragging Tsukune to the outdoors.

Tagging along to make sure they're okay. We're now standing outside, seeing a drink venting machine standing beside me and outdoor benches to sit and to relax in.

"Hey Tsukune-kun, Isaac-kun, want to have some drinks with me?" Turning to the pink haired vampire girl who dragged my friend outside here, I decline her over only to supervising them if they're in trouble. I know it sounds little cliché but I 'do' care for them…despite her being a vampire

"Nah, I'm not thirsty Moka…just want to tag along with you guys." Blinking her eyes in confusion, she smiled and nodded to me.

"Sure thing Isaac-Kun, Let's go Tsukune." Turning to Tsukune, he's thought bubble was popped by Moka's question and shaking his head to wake up from his other miniature trance of thinking this is a dream, well welcome back to reality Mr. Tsukune.

"Ha? Oh, sure Moka let's get some drinks." Enjoy your peace that lasted because I sense a stalker near the column, that's ready to harass you two.

"**Friendship hast not tainted your mind and be your bane?" **Oh Lord, the voice of Eve disliking the scenario of what she's looking at.

While the two skittering to the vending machine to get some drinks, I lean against the wall trying to repress Eve's influence as I hear her whispers trying to tempting me of her ways. Trying to take control of my body and do something sinister to them.

Keeping my cool before I can be fallen to her influence along not freaking out my two 'current' friends, I pull out my I-pod which ease the voices down within my head of their own taste of music so they would leave me alone of my body and my mind for a while.

Let see…Eve usually like emotional rock music to sooth her mood down before she has the urge to murder my two new friends here. So I might play it for her.

Scrolling through the music list I currently have, I found couple of music that Eve really likes and lessen her agitation towards them.

Playing a soundtrack called **'Ambush-Ridiculon,'** epic rock music begins to flood within my ears and Eve seems to be calming down…for now at least.

Listening to the music and feeling Eve's envy calming down, I lean on the wall and having my inner-peace for couple of seconds…until now.

"My, my, are you Moka Akashiya right?" Snapping out of my respite, I end up putting my guard down as the guy who's in our classroom grabbed Tsukune by the chest and threaten Moka to be with him.

"**If he dare touches me, he'll get of what he deserves…" **Eve, please…don't stir any trouble but if he does hurt us three…

**He'll be peaked to death…**

When he throws Tsukune into the vending machine and ended up denting it which is the sign of severity, my rage begins to build up within me and felt Eve's taking control of my mind when he calls him 'worthless.'

"**He'll pay for his sins isn't Isaac?"**

After he thrown Tsukune crushing the vending machine. He then sexually, 'mentally' harassed Moka of coming with him and ditch the two of us but she remains loyal to our friendship as she disagree with him. I think I'm starting to like her attitude despite that it's her outer layer of her. She deserve better than this whore of sins, thinking about it…my eyes begin to **tear** slightly of this world we're living in that we **cannot **change.

The sinner frown upon her decision of not coming with him, but his eyes beamed at me, ready to assault me physically, mentality, or both in a deranged manner.

If anything hinders my mind or body…**You will feel my sorrows, my burdens, and my tribulation…my pain.**

Why is he doing this? I don't understand what the sinner's goal is! **I just want him to stop already before everything descends to MADNESS!**

My tears of desperation begin to pour onto my face. The many voices went into deep sorrowful sympathy for my new friends, unto deep rage burning within their minds for the sinner needs to be brought by the hand of justice, and then turn into sadistic pleasure for all of them to suffer for the sake of fun of being tortured. They all feel of what they feel, think of what all of them think, share their emotions and they all feel emotions simultaneously…feeling all their emotions intertwining within my mind or their minds.

I can't do anything, I can't help them, why did I stand and watch them to suffer in the first place?

Walking up towards me and picking me up by my collar of my **mourning** jacket. He slammed me into a nearby wall making a large crater and then begins to spout sinful insults of why I'm Moka's friend or Tsukune's friend that I'm enjoying my normality.

I then heard of bird's wings fluttering in the sky…ready to strike its prey.

"Hello there little faggot, enjoying being with Moka and grabbing that-OW, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hearing the screeching claws bleeding at his skin and saw blood staining the dyed cotton, Eve's decease avian clawed all over his sinned flesh for an eye for an eye.

Getting enraged by the sudden mental attack he received. He punches me with his huge, meaty left hand; right at my nose repeatedly as I hear a wet, nasty crack bleeding out within my nostrils…I only felt is pain…and hear the call of Whore of Babylon screeching out to Eve's name in vain for bloody retribution.

Descending my mind into darkness, I feel Eve's taking control of me…ready to tear this sinner to Sheol and skin him alive.

_**Oh what a horrible 'day' for a curse O' dear old Isaac.**_

* * *

(Tsukune)

Feeling Moka lifting me up with her arm over my shoulders, I suddenly hear…tears?

Looking back that Isaac was standing near the corner, now being lifted by this Saizou asshole and turning him into his personal meat punching bag, that prick!

I was about to save him but this…deadly aura, stopped me from advancing any further to him. Not from Saizou, but from Isaac.

When Saizou about to deliver another punch at him, something shocked me.

As he about to land a lethal blow on Isaac's face, a hand appeared wrapping around his wrist, stopping Saizou's fist from impacting Isaac.

When I mean by 'a hand,' I meant its Isaac's hand, and he seems to ignore Saizou's strength as he twisted his wrist in a unholy way possible like he some wet tissue paper that's being torn apart.

Looking back at Isaac to see if he's critically hurt, I saw something…different about him.

Well, one: his skin is black, not African black in racism, but literally charcoal black like he's recently got charred in flames.

Two: he's letting out a menacing snarl, showing his now sharp daggered teeth that looks sharper than a lion's teeth, and blood spilling out from his lips all of the sudden?

Three: he looks slightly…how do I say this? Slightly 'feminine-ish' as I saw him…sprouting new pair of D jugs within 'his' chest and 'his' hips…are wider with his butt-oh Kami, this is getting really awkward, is he really a girl for all this time or I'm just seeing things?!

What the heck happened to him?!

_***CRACK!***_

"FUCK! YOU LITTLE BASTARD, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Dropping Isaac to the ground by releasing his right hand, he gripped his broken left that's horrendously twisted that his palm facing towards him which high chances he has a disjointed bone (or crushed) that Isaac gave him.

Is Isaac really that freaking strong?!

While Saizou was too distracted with his hand and horrified of what he did do it, he didn't notice a right hand reaching out to his neck.

In a nick of time, Isaac quickly tightened his (or hers) fist around his neck, chocking the bully to death which Saizou gave out a surprise yelped by him as I saw fear growing in his face…and that deadly aura that's radiating out from Isaac.

Let me say it again…I saw eminent horror within the bully's eyes and felt amass retribution that's radiating out from Isaac's soul…I don't know if I'm saying it in literal or freaking figurative because I feel a strong murderous urge from Isaac that I can't think properly of what he's going to do to him!

As Isaac lifted his left hand and ready to beat the living crap out of Saizou, I know this is not going to be a remorseful one.

Closing his palm and tightened his fist, he lashed out a freakishly brutal punch that's much worse than Saizou's weak paws as I hear a more devastating wet crack heard from his right check and a lot blood gushing out from his nose.

Punch by punch, tons of blood begin to drip onto the stone floor and shock from the spectators who watching outside from the windows in petrifying fear of Isaac's mad brutality of 'making up' Saizou's face in bruising blood or surprised lust from the sudden 'new' figure that Isaac revealed himself that 'he's' a sexy, hot girl-I mean he's true gender in front of everyone.

Repeatedly pummeling his face with no end and seeing he looks like he's about to die along his face begins to swell, I end up intervening his psychotic episode and find out what the heck is wrong with him since he already defeated?!

"Isaac, what the hell are you doing? You already WON! He's almost near to his grave if you keep doing this!" Calling out to Isaac's name to stop his frenzy bloodlust, I wonder why Isaac trying to murder him?!

Hearing my cries to stop already, Isaac's fist stopped that almost landed near an inch onto Saizou's face. I saw blood and bruises were forming everywhere at the jerk's face…even though he's a bully; I cringed at the mutilated face that Isaac ruthlessly beat him to a pulp, I felt sympathy for the guy.

Letting go of Saizou who almost look like he's about to die from lack of oxygen, the bastard immediately went unconscious from the bloody beating or straight up being strangled to death by Isaac's in his deranged state.

Looking at his shaking hands that are now covered in blood, Isaac stared upon them silently. Even though his hoodie covered most part of his face but I can still tell his completely shocked, distress by what he did and…horrified?

"We must leave…NOW!"

About to question him of how the heck he made this gruesome scene along fleeing from the brutal incident, in a blink of an eye, Isaac appeared in front of us and grabbed us by our shoulder necks by using both of his arms, head locking us tightly close to his…breasts? WHAT THE HECK!?

When I about to question Isaac's actual gender and who is he, (or she) Isaac lifted his left arm (which Moka was under his arm and fidgeting like crazy by his sudden gender disguise when she felt his chest, I know right?!) and two cards appeared suddenly in his left hand that came out of thin air!

Looking at the two cards while being squashed onto Isaac's 'chest,' they appeared to be tarot cards. How do I know them? Well…let's just say that one of my classmates in Middle School is into mysticism along having vast knowledge about them, I mean really knows a lot about them like how Ouija boards work to reading the tarot cards meaning.

Well I just hope I remembered of what the card is exactly.

Carefully looking at the cards, one of the cards is the Fool card, seeing a very oblivious Jester stumbling through the background that he'll start his journey and the other card is the Lovers card, seeing the two opposite genders are obviously about to make out with each other.

When I about to ask him of where the heck he got them. A bright, white flash blinded my eyes and ended up knocking me unconscious, only seeing darkness…and not feeling Isaac's chest anymore that makes me really sad for some reason?

Lying unconscious that God knows where I am now or how long I was out, I hear soft banging in my ears…sounded like someone's banging their head onto something?

Opening my brown eyes that I staring out into the sky, I heard that noise again…which is in front of me?

Lifting myself up from the ground and looking for the noise that was in front of me, it looks like someone near the railing is beating itself with-…Oh my sweet Kami…WHAT ARE YOU DOING ISAAC?!

Found the source of where the pounding noises was coming from, there was Isaac…near the railing that his bluish, pale skin is back, isn't showing any 'female' parts making me really disappointed-I mean really glad he's back…and he's banging his skull on the railings!

* * *

(In the Roof top)

(Isaac)

"**GET OFF MY MIND!"** Pounding my skull in the roof's Railings that my blood scattered all over the school's property, Eve still persist in the mind. Refusing to leave me alone as I have no choice to paint the safety rails in a mist of my crimson blood to force her out of me!

"**Pathetic, I would've finished him off and you wouldn't be even worrying of being targeted by the Unworthy Sinner or your worthless friends getting themselves killed. But you spare him for your own self-pity; like I said, simply 'pathetic.'" **Eve isn't using her old English, meaning she's getting really serious of my choice of spearing the sinner to live. In Eve's point of perspective, she sees it as 'unworthy' and waste of her time, to do her being the more cynical side of myself.

About to strike another blow to my head to get her out of me, something wrapped around my throat and forcing me not to impale my skull on the blooded safety rails.

"Isaac! What the fuck are you doing!?" Oh…Tsukune is awake, how unfortunate for him to see this atrocity event he witness of his very naïve eyes.

Gripping my throat in a headlock position to prevent me from spilling out more blood, I hear his cries of confusion, shock, and horror of what he saw upon me.

"What the heck is going on and what are you doing yourself!? You suddenly beat the shit out of Saizou, turned into a hot, sexy-I mean girl in front of us, and now you're banging your head in the railings? I mean just why?!" Shouting at me in utter shock and perplex of what I'm doing to myself, I answer him in simplest of words.

"It's too obscure for you to understand Tsukune; you don't know who am I and you don't know why I'm here for my friend. It's best if you drop that subject." Calmly said to my human friend, he then denied it in his own persistent of our new found friendship as he wants to know me more and why I hurt myself for.

"So? I want to know you more Isaac! We're friends! I need to know why you banged your skull in the school railings for and I need to know why! What is this school?! What's going on?! And I want to understand you more!" You…really mean it Tsukune? All the tribulation I burdened, all the sins I committed, and you want me to confess of what I did?

Seeing he really means it, I may give him a little about myself…but this isn't a good time to talk, but are you sure you wouldn't spite upon me?

"You…really mean it Tsukune? I may speak of my identity, but someone is waking up." Referring to the particular 'person' that he so adores, he quickly remembered that he almost forgot about Moka as he was focusing on restraining me from my self-beating as I saw her beginning to nudge out of her sleeping state.

"Who-ah shit, I forgot about Moka!" When he realizes that he's holding me in a headlock position, he immediately begins to panic when he saw Moka lifting her upper-torso and then rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. If Moka is fully aware of what we're doing, this will give a wrong impression of our relationship between us.

Opening her emerald green eyes and facing directly at us, her vision were slowly adjusting from the haziness, but quickly snapped out from her daze state when she saw of our falsely assumed strife where she's completely shock of our assaulting position, staring at me in a headlock position, Tsukune who's gripping on my neck, and then the railing that's completely covered in blood.

"Moka, this isn't what it looks like." Calmly said to her composedly from this misunderstanding between me and Tsukune of this event, unfortunately she doesn't buy of my act whereas she's completely petrified from the scene and horrified from the amount of blood that's spilling out from my skull.

Paralyzed from this falsely transgression between me and Tsukune, her nose suddenly begins to twitch uncontrollable from the scent of my deceased blood that spread everywhere in the school's roof.

Sniffing it couple of time, her face begin to change…not from the gluttonous hunger, but in complete utter disgust as her face starting to turn green and cringe from the scent.

"Um…please don't look at me for one moment." Getting up to her feet, she wobbled and slowly walking to the opposite railings behind her. She gripped her hands on the bars and extended her head out and-

***BlAUGHH!* **She spewed out from the presence of my scent and barf onto the school's dirt ground.

Finishing vomiting her remains of her drink, she turns around and holding her nose to stop the smell I'm radiating out in disgust, which she grabbed a handkerchief in one her pockets and extended her arm for me to grab the napkin.

"Isaac…just please clean yourself and explain to me of why you smell like dead fetuses?" Moving her napkin to signal me to hurry and clean out the unholy blood I gave out, I nodded to her and snatch the cloth in her hands.

For a couple of seconds of me, wiping out of my own gory face in order for her to breathe again of the uncleanliness stench I contained. My face is now clean from any ichor that's spilled out from my face and any blood that was visible are now gone.

Noticing I'm finally clean of any red fluids, she can now finally breathe from the dying embryos that my blood is tainted with and the impureness that I burdened from my sins.

"Isaac, can you explain to us of how you almost killed Saizou and why your blood smells like the decease of some unborn child?" Knowing of what she meant, Tsukune who's catching on the conversation didn't know what she meant by what she's smelling, but he does know of the situation when I dealt with the great Sinner that deserve to be delivered in the sacrilegious darkness of Sheol as he'll be torment by there from eternal darkness.

Inhaling back normally when my impure blood is gone in the air that reeks with my past, Moka question of who am I as we had a 'little' discussion about her, I, and our pure soul Tsukune about ourselves.

This will take a while…

Talking to my two current friends, I answered Tsukune of why I am here.

"My dear friend Tsukune…do you know what this place is? Any idea of who am I?" Waiting for Tsukune to respond my rhetorical question I asked upon him. He paused for a while but he answered with uncertainty.

"Well Nekonome Sensei says this is a school for monsters but I don't think she uses that as a metaphor. And you…I just don't know." He just doesn't get it does he.

"Tsukune, Ms. Nekonome meant it literally. This is a school for monsters who are being refuged here to escape humanity's wrath against them and trying to adapt to their social norms to get out of their exile…but you…you somehow this place by mere fate." Explaining to him that this place is literally for monsters to be schooled here, he sort of panic by the news that I gave him but remains calm of the situation since he's…my friend.

While Tsukune is skeptical of what I truly said, our dear pink haired vampire friend who's listening to the conservation didn't get the last part of 'mere fate' as she's completely puzzled of it…she'll know eventually of Tsukune's true nature when this conversation is over.

"And for me…you two have no idea of who am I." They'll never know who am I nor they know of what's deep inside of me. Also…Tsukune is already losing his attention span of this conversation and now currently thinking about Eve in his own petty teenage lust when he first saw Eve's Babylon form.

How I do know this…well…I feel he's getting aroused out of nowhere and I can hear Eve somehow starting dislike him of what his thoughts about her.

Now this topic is dramatically changing for the worse as he's losing my attention and he somehow pissing off Eve.

* * *

(Tsukune)

Trying my best to listen to Isaac…but I can't get off the image of Isaac being a hot chick in my head!

Come on Tsukune! Think Isaac as an awesome macho guy that has no femininity in him.

"Tsukune."

Closing my eye and imagining him as a typical buff American High School dude who plays football all day along listening to obnoxious Dubstep music that everyone loves so much, I open my eyes to see him like that.

But my dirty mind betrayed me yet again-OH DEAR GOD NO!

"Tsukune."

Opening my eyes, there in front of me is an extremely hot, voluptuous, charcoal skin woman that her very large chest that probably equivalent to an f-size. Black raven hair with a red cross covering her forehead, razor like teeth that snarling at me for some reason, and red demonic eyes that make everyone very aroused along pissing their pants by it...and my dirtiest fantasy is…I see her in a very small, skimpy black one piece suit that made a v-

"TSUKUNE!"

* * *

(Isaac)

Shaking his shoulders and shouting at his face to wake him up from his erotic fantasy. He finally snapped back to reality and shakes his head of what he was thinking…Lord, you better not go to another fantasy trip about Eve or else she sense it that possibility she'll wants to murder you.

"Are you paying an attention Tsukune?" Shaking his shoulders one more time to make sure he's officially awake. He nodded to signal his back to reality.

"Okay…that's good. Now, do you know this place?" Shaking his head saying he has no idea, I sighed to myself of him not listening.

"Listen, it's extremely important for you to listen to me because you swear an oath of why you want to learn about me, but if you didn't listen. Something really bad-"Someone interrupted within my mind as her rage continuing to flare.

"**HE'LL PAY FOR HIS HEINOUS PERVERSITY!" **Eve, please no…

"Moka…can you tell Tsukune about yourself. I need to think and be left alone…sorry I can't tell anything about myself. I need to settle to think." Calmly spoke towards Moka and trying my best not to let Eve get her anger control my body and attempt to murder Tsukune. I walked to the railings and gripped my head to suppress her rage.

Moka and Tsukune staring at me oddly of this random calmness I'm having. But I don't want to look insane when Eve is trying to invade my body on trying do murder Tsukune.

"Eve please…this isn't a good time to be provoked." Whispering to myself while Moka has a little chat time with Tsukune so the two wouldn't think I'm insane. I hear her sneer within my head and completely disagreeing with me.

"**Yes, it's a good time to perish that perverted friend of yours to Sheol!" **While her anger is building up, something spoke within my head that a voice I don't recognized or familiarized with.

"**Yeah I agree with Eve on that part. Why do you hang around with that horny douche friend of yours dude?" **This new voice sounds very demonic and yet unarguably mischievous to his tone.

"**Radom eveVNT **iZ **AneW GliTCH *undefined*!" **Another one spoke but this one has a very static, broken auto tone voice along a mixture between a male and a female.

Who is this new voice and-"TSUKUNE!"-Yup I know it, Tsukune fleet out of anxiety he was in.

Thinking about these new voices later, I turn to see tsukune rushing out through the door and Moka begin to gawk of what just happened as she ran for him for an explanation of why he run away like a mischief hussy.

This scene will wouldn't be nice when I get there.

* * *

(Moka)

Chasing down Tsukune through the school campus for 8 minutes straight, we're currently standing outside of the school entrance along carrying his equipment with him as well.

Where is he going?

"Tsukune-kun, why did you ran away from me when I about to finish explaining about my true self?" Trying to assert my questions of why he ran away. He seems to be shaking in massive fear. Why's he acting like that?

"Moka…I'm not supposed to be here in this school." Eh? What are you taking about? Are you a monster as well Tsukune-kun?

As the dead forest breeze blowing through our hair, a deadly silent came between us two as where Tsukune shiver in deep anxiety.

"What if I told you I'm going back to a human school?" Hearing him swallowing his own saliva, I'm completely shock of what he said as he's going back to the place that causes the bane of our existences!

"NO! What are you talking about it!? Humans are sinners who hurt us and force us to blend in to their social norms as they harm our kind!" Gripping onto his shoulder tightly not to leave, I then cried to him when I tell him of my experience with the humans when I enroll in a human school as they made fun of me being a vampire. Thinking I'm a weirdo and believing that vampires are real in their society.

"Moka…what if I tell you I'm a human?" What…what are you saying Tsukune-kun?

Stepping view backs over this revelation, I felt time pause for a moment and the breeze of the wind reinforces the calmness around us.

Gawking in complete shock for few seconds of the sudden revelation of who he is. A familiar voice suddenly spoke behind us.

"Go…if you don't want to know me…and I guess your faith to Moka doesn't belong here my dear friend." Turning around to see Isaac is leaning near on the school gate. His voice was sober and a hint of feeling betrayed of this act in front of him.

Hearing his depressive voice, I turn to see Tsukune having conflicting emotions he's going through over his relationship with Isaac. Which promising his friendship with him or betraying his heart on leaving this school.

Is he really a human?

* * *

(Isaac)

Feeling his emotions is overloading his thoughts of what he should do; he eventually had enough as he fleet this madness he was in and giving up faith on us as friends where he saw as abnormal beings.

"**How do you feel betrayed Isaac?" **Hearing the Punic of Christ whispering to my head, I felt hundred percent betrayed of him not knowing of who am I and asking him of who am I really?

Seeing Moka still persisting over being a friend to him where she ran to apologize. I just stand here still felt betrayed of what he did to me.

For that, I feel a shadow of a treacherous person lurking behind me who taken away my trust.

How could he?

* * *

(Moka)

Running for him to apologize of what I said to him. I heard something rustling behind as I stop to hear who it was.

"You're Moka-chan right?" Turning around in front of me is the heavily bruised yet still okay Saizou and something unsettling about to happen.

* * *

(Isaac)

"_Aughhhh!" _I hear Moka screamed in fear, panic. What should I care, she'll eventually betray me as well. If Tsukune save her personally, I'll still have some faith for him if he does-

"_Aughh!" _He-…he does care.

"**Do you really want to save that swine from another more swine? I'll personally leave him to rot in Sheol." **Eve, I know you hate him but this will make up for his betrayal as a sign of forgiveness of what he did.

"**Arghhh, fine you blind fool. Save your weak, sinful, pathetic friend."**

* * *

(Tsukune)

Being lunge towards the rocks and feeling massive pain going through my body over the physical abuse that Saizou giving me in his Orc form…it might as well be the end of me when he's walking towards me.

"Tsukune…I'm sorry of what I said to you." Seeing her tears falling through her face, I was about to reach up do comfort her but an unknown voice called behind us.

"**Thou sins will not go awry, unjustified." **Looking behind Saizou, there standing was Isaac…but he looks very different.

He retains his deadly pale skin and other original, human features I first saw him but he look very…feminine with his chest expanded, body structure is different, and said in a darkly, raspy female voice.

Is…Isaac's really a girl?

While I'm staring back at him…I mean her. Saizou turn around as well and look completely surprise along apprehension of him being here to do…the incident that Isaac gave him.

"**WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU CAME FROM!?" **Screaming in complete fear, he charges towards him with his bulky, muscle monster body mass budging out in total panic where he's ready to punch him.

Throwing his fist down onto the ground on pummeling Isaac before he can do any damage to him, a cloud appeared to block my view of what's happening.

Just hope he's okay that I can apologize of what I did to him.

* * *

(Saizou)

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Where the fuck is that wimp who turned into a bitch?!

**Right behind you degraded, unintelligent, imbecile." **Hearing his female voice echoing in the air behind me, I turn around to see the clouds fading away and he's holding…a razor blade?

Pulling down his jacket hoodie to reveal his face…I mean her face to me-wow this is getting confusing.

Okay, her face is deadly pale white and womanishly looking as well like the heavy eyeliner makeup and the cowl of her hair covered by a…dead bird?

Damn…for a wimp, she does have a pretty ass and badass as well…but something is wrong that makes me want to shiver in panic by her.

Lifting her sleeve and placing his razor near her wrist. He slit it right open and a disgusting odor then polluted the air that makes me want to puke of the blood it's radiating out like decaying corpses in hell!

Trying not to sniff the blood by holding my breath and holding my gut not to vomit of the stench he-I mean she's making. She continuing to slit her wrist as I see her changing that I don't want to see her form again!

Her skin color starting to turn red and black where I saw her former pale skin turn into charcoal black along a tint of crimson in it. She begins to grow out very curvier, long horns out of her forehead along a red anti-cross across her head. Her eyes change from normal black eyes to dark, red beastly eyes like an unholy beast where I saw a star with a crescent in it and her teeth become sharper like a lion. In addition, I see a tail shaped of an arrow moving around her butt crack area.

The atmosphere around me becoming dark and I hear a crow cawing in far distance ready to strike me.

Looking at her one more time, she's scowling deeply and growling very inhumane that she's ready to rip me into pieces.

"**Oh what a horrible night to have a curse." **After that sentence, a dark cloud forming under her wrist where she previously cut it as I saw a bloody kitchen knife appeared in her left hand.

Oh…crap.

* * *

**[To be continued]**

* * *

**Holy crap! That was a long, LONG chapter to write and editing some parts during the slow process on finding my grammar.**

**Sorry it took so long because I was playing the Rebirth remake…and I lost myself on my writing during that time.**

**Also if you see something wrong with my grammar or writing, please forgive me because this is long chapter for me I was doing and I was using Google Translate on Hebrew while Isaac was piss at the bastard.**

**Anyway this is a stop for me while I'm going to write the 2.5 chapter with Eve fighting Saizou and I'm still busy with other stories I'm doing…so it will take a long time for me to write the 2.5 chapter.**

**Anyway, MERRY KRAMPUS and I might change this to M rated to do the perverted and other subjects that deems little bit too much for T rated.**


	3. Penance

**Why hello there. Here's the story with Eve about to murder Saizou for being an ass to them.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Warning: Tsukune is being Tsukune when it comes to women and Eve will speak along thinking in normal dialect since she's in a piss off mood but still use hardcore English language along some 'words' she borrows. So get ready with your dictionary…maybe, because this probably gets boring or get downright confusing when comes to her.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Punishment of Eve

"_When the woman saw that the fruit of the tree was good for food and pleasing to the eye, and also desirable for gaining wisdom, she took some and ate it. She also gave some to her husband, who was with her, and he ate it."_

_Genesis 2:4-3:24 NIV_

"_To the woman he said, "I will make your pains in childbearing very severe; with painful labor you will give birth to children. Your desire will be for your husband, and he will rule over you." _

_Genesis 3:16 NIV_

* * *

(Eve)

"**How do you feel being a worthless mistake of God's creations?"**

Staring down upon this forlorn, ostentatious creature that can be easily crushed by his ignominious, pity burdens where his delusional fantasy dwells.

He still grips onto his depressive, futile life style where he wants to protect his own heedless pride, where there's no value of dwelling his own fathomless insecurities and his own personal guilt weighing of the path he's heading. Fueling his needless bravado, giving birth onto his false sense of competence.

I'll bring him back forth onto our cruel realities, what it feels like carrying our unwavering true burdens of our abstruse, darkest sins within our own corrupted minds and souls we never pry upon to do our own prideful vanities to contempt of our own denials. Drowning him in his own angst.

The very animalistic nature that we all carry both Man, Beast, or mere mindless creatures that wanders within this sad, pointless world we're all living in and make our own petty conflicts for our own gains.

Looking down upon our sacrificial artifact within my palm of my hand, it held the core of our past and the traumatizing experience when 'he' was alive. Where his dear mother tries to sacrifice him, but refused for his own livelihood, therefore committed a true transgression to God's will.

For our atrocity against God's trust, we fleet inside the basement floor and found what lies inside onto the clandestine, stygian pit. But the mother's fanaticism still burns like Brimstone as she continues to hunt us down like mere vermin we are.

**For that, we've murder her to end her dogma fanaticism spree to save our own livelihood and took her eye to paralyze our fools to show their flaws in this world.**

"**F-ff-FUCK YOU! YOU BITCH!" **Cried out in total dismay and the dreadfulness that his body shivering from my very presence here. He tries to get another punch at me…but that wouldn't be simple now do we?

As he comes forth to me in complete cowardice, I waited for him to strike upon me with his fleshy body of his that can merely be ripped apart in half.

Sprinting at me in total anxiety, he jumps through the blood red sky as he descended down with his meaty, monstrous fists about to crush me out of his own fear…and I say it again of his meaningless audacity, pathetic.

Lifting upon the cursed blade that given us of our grief, our pain, and our sorrow. The blade faces directly to our unworthy creature as I felt a pulse vibrated in my 'crimson hysginus, coracinus' hand from the knife itself.

The blade then lunges out from my hand as I feel it move swiftly, thoroughly through the air and giving him a punishable fate when the stainless steel puncturing into his paper like skin, spotting his sight of his own ichor dripping out of his upper chest.

Feeling the metal landed, penetrated inside his flesh. I felt his warm venous tissues swimming inside and out, hearing his cries of agony screeching in the air of the torment I gave upon him. Like musical melodies playing in my ears and the choir of pain singing in its true, authentic glory.

Hearing the soothing sound of pain performing within his larynx throat, tightening the palm of my right hand where I still felt the grip of our artifact of our tribulations, I send down the blade onto the ground where his body begins to weigh from his burdens and his thou burdens will weigh upon his sins.

Hearing the cries of our demands for the knife to enact and engross his body onto us, he plummeted down into the ground where stones from the earth's outer crust flew everywhere from the impact. Resulted in the burdens he carries that he never heeds, the omission of god's creations as he's the bastardized child in this bastardized school of Lord's leftovers, and the sins he holds within him weighing down his soul which producing a massive crater of his burdens.

"What the-what's going on, why I can't move?!" As his perturbation rises within his mind where he cannot feel his carcass slithering within his soul anymore, he lies there paraplegic by the blade that penetrated through his epidermis as I now feel his soul case, his anatomy, **and his identity of his corpse.**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Respiring harder from his lungs and his repugnant eyes overwhelming by pure dread from the frail, hors de combat state he's in, where his corpse can't perceived by his mind but albeit to mine, my mentality feels his abhorrence figure tangling to our tainted soul as we dominate his carcass in complete supremacy of our control. Like threads to a marionette as his body is a pawn to us.

But yet we control his physicality of the flesh and body, his mentality of mind still breathing in deep hysterical fear of what I've done to him and poignant of conflicting upon Isaac's friends.

"**Don't frat mere child; thy penance will weigh judgment of thy abomination atrocities. Nevermore you'll feel guilt from it again." **Trudging towards him with my scarlet blood of my sinful filth dripping onto the dirt ground of my sanguinary, rent wrist where I felt my sins leeching my flesh. The pain keeps on continuing.

The hoodie that Isaac envision to fit his normality needs onto this world of who 'he' is then morphs into a tattered, dirtied cloak that we found within the inner darkest depths of the catacombs, where the blackest of fog from Sheol shifting the hoodie into our ceremonial robe and the shadowy fog disperses from the dense air that our soul resonating in the winds.

I feel the cloak shadowing our rancor sins, engulfing me of our venomous malice upon him, hearing the evils within us whispering.

**Now judgment will face upon him if he lives or deceased from our weighs of Libra and the songs of judgment coming upon him.**

* * *

(Moka)

As Tsukune and I are lying on the ground in pure, ineffable awe yet dreaded from Isaac's new form that he somehow changes from a human like girl into a demonic female beast and paralyzing the bully onto the ground, I saw the bully's eyes panicking in trepidation from her sheer power she holds.

The atmosphere around us changes dramatically. As the used to be crimson red clouds above us is now turn into a dark, pure blood red sky, the used to be gentle winds are now blowing on our faces like it's a hurricane happening near us but there are no signs anywhere.

The aura I'm feeling that radiated out of Isaac's body is so strong, I can't even move at all and paralyze by the unexplainable feeling I'm having by the surge of power of his soul I felt!

"_**Don't be fooled of its capabilities." **_Ha? Who said that?

Looking around who said that, the voice then spoke to me about him, what he is, and what powers he holds.

"_**This…'thing' is nothing I witness before…such unstable, capricious power, and there's no classification of what class he, she, or 'them' is...so be careful when you tread 'its' ire." **_Wait! How do you know this unknown voice and how do you know him?!

"_**Such a timid being you are, you'll found out soon…me." **_Wa-what?!

Trying to look around for that voice that spoke to me, she was gone and nowhere to be seen in my sight.

Who is she?

* * *

(Tsukune)

Looking at Isaac that turn into a voluptuous, hot-I mean demonic, horrid monster I saw-…why I can stop staring at her overly large chest and why her bare naked body is in that tattered, black cloak she's now wearing which it barely covers her private parts! Like WOW she's smoking sexy with her huge breast-God damn it Tsukune! He's your friend and also he's possibly a guy in there!

Stopping at her tracks, she then turns her head towards me and her beautiful demonic red, blood eyes staring down to me in utter rage-…why I can't resist her looks even though I'm asking myself a death wish?!

Trying to suppress the lust that's crawling in my head and my…argh, that's growing from looking at Isaac's 'succubus' like form, I shamefully look at her.

She then growled at me so inhumanly that I almost pissed my pant yet the same time gave me a 'hard' on by the feminine, melodically tone she made which completely stirring my hormones despite sounding so demonic like!

"**Dear friend of Isaac...think about me in an undignified, lecherous way, you'll suffer. Think of me in your lewd variant of myself, you will be above than decimate from my ire, if you think about me both in your scrawny, debacle mind. I'll gash your genitals to asunder, let you inhale of your own ichor, and suffocate of your crimson hydrous. To solely clarify, I said my words literally if thee such oblivious degenerate." **Oh she's being flirty, I-…did she literally mean it that she's going to literal rip my crotch off?

Even though I can't resist this lustful urge, the way she say made her sophistically intelligent as it made her hotter that I-…I hear a dreadful sound whimpering in my left ear.

Turning directly to the noise, I spotted Saizou crying in complete terror as Isaac's presence here made him shred tears, I meant literally as he cry in tears where he doesn't want to do fight with him anymore as he kept bribing Isaac to let him go and he would never harm us again…but 'she' doesn't buy his offer.

"**OH GOD-PLEASE HAVE MERCY, LET ME GO! I WOULD NEVER FUCKING BOTHER YOU AND YOUR TWO FRIENDS ANYMORE AGAIN! JUST LET ME FUCKING LEAVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" **Tears spilling out from his eyes, dripping down as it staining his humongous meaty like face.

He cries for any kind remorse from her as his skin jitter in absolute terror, as his anguish cries of any kind mercy from her fails. As he now shivers in fear and cried like a mere child of not wanting to brawl with him.

Turning 'her' head to him, Isaac simply let out a sneer, letting out a dark, menacingly and lethal snarl humming inside of Isaac's lips.

"**So I'll let you leave unscratched of your own…heinous atrocities and 'deeds' I sense from your innermost soul makes me relent your punishment, give you any affable quarter, and give upon onto you remorse?" **Lifting her head slightly under her dark cloak where her glowing, blood crimson eyes staring directly to him where she hysterically terrorized Saizou's soul.

Each time that Isaac made a step to Saizou, Saizou's aura begin to diminish each time 'he' gets closer to him.

Each time Isaac made a step towards Saizou, Isaac's aura amplifies ten times stronger in this dense atmosphere near the red shore we're surrounded in.

Where the trees behind us begin to snap and break, the rocks begin to tear itself into pebbles, the shore that's a far from us as high tides begin to pick up with the wind howl loudly, where Isaac's aura overwhelming us as if Saizou enraged God himself.

Furthermore, the things I'm seeing around here are actually happening and everything I said are word-by-word literal! Everywhere around me is breaking apart!

* * *

(Saizou)

Fucking Christ in hell! SHE'S A FUCKING SOCIOPATH!

Each step she fucking made. Her rage intensified. Each step she made. Her aura amplified. Each step she made. I feel…her presence chocking my very soul!

"**You'll see the day of judgment within your mind, where you'll feel the scales weighing upon you if you live or die." **Standing in front of me where I saw her. Her womanhood and her private parts are exposed right in front of my eyes, I can't make a snarky comments about her being a bitchy slut as she's literally shredding my mind apart when her very body got close to me!

When I look up closely to her…I saw a demon, no…he's or she's not that…a walking corpse from a brief period of staring at her, when her body engulf in that shadow fog thing like a flash, showing momentarily a tall decaying, blue corpse with its eyes sewn it two black Xs' to signify…death.

Before I can think and comprehend what I just saw to make any eligible ideas about this freak. A hand grab onto my face and crushing me tightly!

"**Let me show you what's inside my innermost mind and we'll be playing a game where it's a fait." **Before I can speak out of what the hell she's saying. My mind went entirely black and losing my consciousness. Feeling the bird I saw and heard before starting to peck my entire torso where I slowly felt its eating my insides…

Fading away, there was nothing.

* * *

(Eve)

As the pest sleeping onto my consciousness, I drop a brown dice onto the ground to see what monster he'll strife upon-

"**ErooRR-**MenTAL Hjack: 100%! GAMe _MooD_ ON!" A humongous surge of pain coursing through my head where this another voice interfering of what I planning for this sinner that I look down upon, where the shadows forming from my right palm as another dice appears.

Wherefore is my right alien hand acting of its own while my left hand that I remain control? Gripping onto my frontal forehead to suppress this stinging, agonizing sensation of the voice's intervention of what 'it' wants.

The pain made my entire innermost mind scream that the other voices hear my tribulations and sense the agony pulsing through my inner mentality. Feeling this voice shouldn't exist.

The pain endlessly ticked…until it unknowingly stopped.

As the painful calamity subsided within my mind and having my grasp of total control of this body, I felt the abnormalities…something altered the dice.

Looking down, there only was only the fallen when the brown dice landed. But there's another dice countering it…it is a white orb with many faces, scrambling all possibilities and infinite ends. Only unknowns as I can't look inside the box of the sinner he's in.

Only witness everything randomized, unpredicted by this new dice. Where the observer is blinded by the infinite possibilities and improbabilities within a chest this sinner was in.

Whoever this reborn, broken voice is, it's not upon of us and its endless faces of possibilities that we don't know, who is 'this' thing re-binding of what I'm going to do to him.

Nevermore I would know what's inside, but I want to witness of this anew voice did who rolled this new dice.

As my right hand restoreth in control and grasping onto the jaws of this iniquitous bastard of God's creations, I touch upon his forehead to see what's inside the unknown chest that lies descended upon him when this pristine, contemporary dice rolled that I never perceive or conscious of this.

Gripping his inner soul that my hands and body felt its degeneracy…I open upon the chest to see this cat if it's breath of existence or cease of existence…if it can survive that is of what's inside of me that lies below the basement.

Intertwining his soul to see what inside, I open his mental consciousness of what holds onto him and what he got from the dice he received.

Then I look inside…

* * *

(Saizou)

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Running away, my body is all chubby and small. I can't walk properly as I'll stumble down.

What's this place?

Why everything so dark?

Why I'm a toddler and why am I naked!?

Trying to figure out what the hell just happen with that little dipshit that I been fucked with. This place is very wooden, has golden trim doors, very dusty everywhere…and creatures that's horribly abnormal as hell lay rotten on the floor. Where each room I pass by, more of them appeared and lying dead.

The smell is so horrendous, it makes me want to spew everywhere but I can't…I want to vomit but my body refuses!

Like someone kill these odd morbid monsters that I never seen before…like someone's waiting for me…like somebody controlling me!

Waddling every part of this place to get the fuck out of here! It seems like forever here where I hit dead-ends, lost, and nowhere out of this fucking place!

"_**You're close…thou sinner."**_

Is…is that the shrimp voice? Why the hell he's whispering about and sounded like he's dying?

"_**You'll be here…confined in burdens."**_

Following that little faggot voice where my small bulgy body waddled over is location that echoed. Couple minutes passed of wandering, I eventually found the place…where a menacing red open gate stood near me and that voice echoed inside.

"_**Come and see of my tribulation and my desperation weigh upon thy sins, what it feels to art burden of our sin to O' Lord's guilt of us. Heed our word; you wouldn't see the light of day as judgment call upon us."**_

What in the fuck is this faggot talking about and what the fuck he meant by 'our' word? He isn't the only one here?

Stepping inside the creepiest ass entrance in front of me, a small, shadowy figurine is off at a few distances away from me. Hearing this 'thing' crying as it sounds like its mourning of something.

Getting close what it is, it's-HOLY FUCK!

Finally seeing what it is. The thing is a rotten, shriveled corpse as its skin is deep blue. I hear its cries but I don't see tears as well with his fucking eyes sewn together. But I felt it's crying out for something.

"_**You're finally here O' sinner. Indulging thy sins upon my or your malice wickedness? Thy vices broke upon your soul…thy soul will feel my soul's desperation, desperation…for faith, deliver to Sheol's darkness from O Lord's paradise."**_

Finally when the small bastard finished enchanting some gibberish that I don't even fucking know what he's or she's saying. I felt something hit my body. I feel it is wet and-**FUUUCKK!**

Coughing out my own blood, a surge of pain coursing my frail, small body as I hear the cries of many voices…many voices that I don't even fucking know what it is!

"Face upon O lord's ire as you bound with no virtue or faith upon thee." When I hear upon that voice, the blue corpse faintly turned into a pristine, small girl radiated with purity of her pale skin.

Her long, angelic blonde hair with a red ribbon bow attached. Her sky blue eyes briefly scowl in disagreement and disappointment of my actions like I'm some lowly being needed to be discipline.

"**O Lord's shalt bring punishment upon thy transgressions…you'll feel thy sins of thy fruit and the bane of our existence of our sufferings." **The 'thing' than change into-THAT BITCH! But she's in a toddler age with her skin and flesh, bruised or signs of injuries that's look very brutal for her, as I see big open red wounds everywhere and tons of punishment everywhere…but she's still standing as I feel she accepted her punishment and I feel she wanted more pain…as her blood, red eyes with her black eyeliner dripping down on her cheeks and a marking at the right of her neck is the sign of the…whore.

Her stare is pure ire, waiting for my judgment to be awaited-WHY THE FUCK AM I THINKING THIS WAY?!

"**TOOTH FOR A TOOTH, EYE FOR AN EYE, ENTIRE FLESH FOR ALL FLESH, THE DRUMS OF VIOLENCE AND CONFLICT IS INFINITE! YOU'LL FEEL THE MADNESS AND BLOODSHED WITH MY BLADE AS THERE IS NO END!"** Then this 'thing' just turns into this violent and blood thirsty human. As he's covered in blood all around his body and a blood red bandana wrapped around his head where it holds his long, brown hair. His red eyes stare at me in insanity and grinned sadistically of me being here-…oh fuck.

The thing return to its blue corpse state and lashed out on me what it appears to be tears as I saw the thing grown wings, hovering in the air.

The tears touch my skin and immense pain coursing through me where I cough blood; the pain is so intense that I feel like I'm going to die here!

Each hit from the tear, I kept spitting out blood-WHEN DOES IT END!

* * *

(Tsukune)

Staring at Isaac where I saw Saizou's mouth drooled in blood, I saw Isaac faintly shifts into a blue corpse…then into a blonde woman…with a modest chest and pale, petite shine upon the darkness, then transform into this…muscular man that's covered in blood and blood lust rage seeping into his eyes.

What's going on with him!?

Whenever Isaac holding onto Saizou's jaw longer, I saw everything is breaking apart, this intense aura vibrates the air…the ultimatum rage I'm feeling, the guilt, the sorrows, and the sadness…

Whatever it is, I need to stop Isaac because I saw Saizou's eyes are about to pop out and I hear Isaac screeching in bloody rage whereas I feel something horrific going to happen if I don't intervene soon!

I know something was insidious about Isaac when I first encountered him but this is way too much and he might seriously kill him!

* * *

(Saizou)

I cough blood out of my mouth each time I got hit from those waterworks! Running and avoiding the water that touches me. This smiling blue baby grins at me as it sadistically likes me to get tortured from this twisted game of tears!

Sprinting and avoiding the tears I can, a single drop of a tear hit in the center of my head and a burst of pain glugged in my forehead! As I feel down to the ground and cough more blood out of my mouth.

Not having enough strength to move away from this monstrous being of this extreme pain! This blue creature starts to walk towards me as it grinned widely while I only cower away in fear of not wanting to die!

Using all my strength to move away from him, the thing's left hand gripped onto my neck and his right hand is holding a Kitchen knife, bloody and stain…something inside of it isn't right like it's going to take my soul!

Screaming and squirming to get away from the knife, horror overcame and I needed to escape!

* * *

(Isaac?)

Your good ills will end here sinner, as your sacrilege to God will go unpunished.

Raising the knife above me to strike, I felt a grip wrapped around my wrist and cries to stop as I heard a familiar voice spoke onto me.

"_ISAAC! DON'T KILL HIM!"_ Hearing that very voice whisper within our inner conscious, we look down to the sinner as we saw tears of rivers dripping across his face.

Hearing the voice in mercy, we will comply onto forgiveness.

_"Looks like you are forgiven thou sinner. You are spared. But if you betray my trust, you will feel the wrath of God from your punic sacrilege."_ Seeing the nod in petrifying terror…I feel my mind is awake.

* * *

(Tsukune)

Shaking and crying of wanting him to stop. I don't want to see him kill someone in his first day of school!

Wanting him to stop this madness and wanting to stop of his doings, I felt a nudge from his shoulder where I hold. I look up to see he's getting up as he stands on his two legs.

As he got up, I look down to Saizou where I saw tears dripping down from his eyes and blood spewing from his lips.

"Is he okay Isaac-and what did you do to him?" Asking of what he did. He answered me vaguely while I saw his dark hoodie covering his eyes.

"I'm alright…just felt something wrong within me. For Saizou, he'll live to tell the tale." Seeing him walk away while not looking at us, I wonder who he is and what he did to Saizou?

Turning back to Saizou once more, he'll probably be scarred for life.

* * *

(Isaac)

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What did you do Samson!?  
"What? I FUCKING ROUGH HIM UP A BIT SO HE'LL LEARN HIS PLACE OF NOT CROSSING WITH US!?"

Gripping onto my skull and trying to suppress the blood lust rage of the last Judge of Israelites! I heard…another new voice, a new voice that is part of this tribulation.

"_**I heard your pain Isaac. As the children of us demons will dance around you while the second husband of Adam will give onto you pain."**_

Hearing this voice, it sounded so lurid, it sounded so malicious, it sounded like something demonic within her lips…

Please O' lord, make this STOP!

* * *

(The chairman office)

Staring down onto the orb within my dark office. I saw Isaac still suffering from his tribulations. He learns and felt the way of passion of forgiveness onto those who are wicked than Isaac. Loyalty onto his friends' judgement and their trust.

But this fallen child of the lord still has a long way to go to feel the warmth and wisdom of God. The lord's trials are to test him of what it feels like to be normal.

Waving upon the orb, I saw a potential staff member to work within this academy. Saw him strife within the wastes of Nevada…fighting the corrupt Auditor and died from his sacrifice.

Staring down onto this new potential science teacher or religious instructor, Jebidiah Christoff will not go in vain…

* * *

**Well hot damn! This took very long because this was in my other computer I had where it's always keep crashing on me.**

**So hearing that Afterbirth is already out in Steam, looks like it's a good day to celebrate Halloween!**

**Also heard of Madness Combat with Jebus?**


End file.
